The Cabin : Seth Rollins One-Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: OC/Chloe plans a Valentine's Day mini vacation to Winter Park, Colorado for herself and her fiance, WWE Superstar Seth Rollins when she books what she thinks is an absolutely stunning cabin. Seth usually plans their vacations, so will Chloe succeed or will she fail a this romantic attempt? Part 7 of my Seth & Chloe fantasy list one shot series. Rated-M for smut and language. :)


**The Cabin : Seth Rollins One Shot**

"Yes!" Chloe cheered as she printed out her confirmation letter for the cabin she booked for her and Seth's Valentine's Day surprise.

"_Girl you almost ready? Don't wanna miss your flight…" _her co-worker, Haley, called out from the living room.

"Yeah I'm all set…" Chloe huffed, rolling her suitcase to the front door. "Let's roll out. I can't wait to get to Denver and be with my man" she chuckled as she and Haley walked over to the car. She tossed her bag in the trunk then slid into the passenger seat as her friend set out to drive her to the airport in Des Moines. The girls had a two hour drive from Davenport in front of them so they made it a priority to leave Davenport early.

* * *

A time zone away, Seth and his ex-Shield team mates, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose were on their way to Phoenix from Flagstaff.

"_So did Chloe give you any details as to where you guys were going or was flying to Denver the only information she gave you?" _Roman asked as he sped around a slow moving minivan.

"Nah... she only told me to fly into Denver. From there as far as I know the rest is a total surprise" Seth shrugged, looking down at his phone. "So what are you and Marissa gonna do for Valentine's Day?" Seth chuckled looking over at his buddy Roman.

"_Honestly bro, I don't have a clue. I mean I made dinner reservations for us to check out this new restaurant in Jacksonville and I bought her gift but other than that...no idea" _the big man laughed nervously.

"And what about you Ambrose...what are your V-Day plans?" Seth said glancing back at Dean.

"_Hell I don't know. Probably call up a friend or two...grab some food or something like that" _he smirked. "A friend or two huh?" Seth snickered, nudging Roman. _"Hey don't judge...I'm sensing some judgement from both of you" _Dean sneered pointing at Seth and Roman.

"_No judgement from us brother...we know one of these days you'll find a girl that will tame the great Dean Ambrose" _Roman teased, making all the guys laugh.

* * *

With some strategic planning Seth and Chloe's respective flights from Des Moines and Phoenix landed successfully in Denver within 10 minutes of each other. Seth pulled his cell phone out of his jacket and started to text Chloe but he immediately put it away as soon as he saw her waiting at the baggage claim area. He walked over to her and snaked an arm around her shapely waist pulling her back against him.

"Hey there gorgeous" Seth whispered. "Hey you…" Chloe smiled, turning her head half way to meet his lips. After breaking the kiss, she reached over and pulled her bag away from the rotator handing it to Seth.

"Rental car?" he questioned. "Yep...it's over here" she replied with a nod as they made their way over to pick up their reserved rental SUV. After getting the keys they made their way out to the parking deck to collect the blue Jeep Wrangler. Seth tossed Chloe the keys as he loaded their bags into the trunk. She keyed in the address of the ski resort they were going to and as soon as Seth hopped into the driver's seat they were on their way to Winter Park.

The jeep came to a stop at the central check in office and Chloe hopped out clutching on to the cabin reservation confirmation letter. "Be right back babe…" she trailed off skipping towards the office doors. Seth sat in the truck patiently beating his thumbs against the steering wheel as he waited for his lady to return. Chloe came back to the jeep with a mild look of unease on her face.

"Something wrong gorgeous?" Seth smiled as he backed out the parking spot. "No...just curious to see what our cabin looks like. The lady said we got the last one at this campground and it's a hunter's cabin. So I'm a wee bit nervous because I'm not sure what it looks like on the inside, but I know the outside is very nice and it looks spacious" she replied nervously.

"There it is right there" Chloe pointed as Seth drove up the driveway to their exclusive getaway cabin. "Babe this is really nice…" he grinned, surveying the outside of the cabin. "This is the Elk Cabin...let's hope it's as nice on the inside" she chuckled getting out of the jeep. She unlocked the door to the cabin and grabbed her bag from Seth as he put it on the porch.

* * *

"When you said the lady told you this was a hunter's cabin, she wasn't kidding…" Seth cackled.

Chloe looked on in horror as they entered the cabin all she could do was cover her mouth with her hand as they walked further inside. There were animal statues and mounted deer heads everywhere.

"What the hell is that?" she shrieked, pointing to the rug on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Babe relax…" Seth chuckled. "It's just a bear skin rug that's all…" he said reassuringly. She was mortified as they walked into the bedroom and she saw the giant gun rack adjacent to the bed.

"Oh my God…" Chloe sighed with disappointment. Seth rolled his eyes feeling a slight bit of guilt as he tossed his bag into the closet. "Come on babe...it's not that bad once you get past the initial shock of it all. I mean seriously, we're from Iowa so this shouldn't bother us that much" he chuckled trying to comfort her. She merely shrugged in his arms and Seth pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Alright gorgeous this is your Valentine's Day vacation surprise for me and I love it. There's no being sad on our vacation" he said, pinching Chloe's chin between his thumb and index finger. She poked her lips out in a pouty protest but nodded her head to agree with Seth. "That's my girl...now let's go eat" he smiled, tugging Chloe out of the cabin. They spent the rest of the day exploring the downtown area of Winter Park.

The next morning Seth and Chloe were out early getting in a few snowboarding sessions. Chloe found herself getting more and more upset with Seth as the day carried on.

"Seriously Chloe...what did I do babe? I don't understand why you're so angry…" Seth said sheepishly as he and Chloe walked back into the cabin. "You don't understand! Well here let me help you understand…" she scoffed, throwing her snow boots at him.

"Dammit…" he shrieked while trying to dodge her flying shoes. "You think it's funny don't you? You think it's funny that I feel horrified every time we walk into this cabin...you think this shit is funny and it's not Seth...it just isn't fucking funny anymore!" she wailed.

Seth rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his beard, "Baby I wasn't making fun of…"

"Yes you were! You've been cracking jokes about this fucking cabin all damn day and I'm tired of it…" Chloe sobbed. "I really fucking thought that I was getting something nice for us and we ended up with this place and it hurts to know that you find this shit comical…" she huffed, storming past Seth still shedding her snow covered clothes.

"_**Shit…" **_he thought when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Chlo...babe I'm sorry…" he pleaded, grabbing Chloe by the arm and pulling her back into his body. Seth kissed her tear stained cheeks and lowered their bodies down to sit on the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. As her sobs were reduced to small whimpers, Seth moved to sit on his knees behind Chloe and started to give her a nice shoulder rub.

* * *

Chloe relaxed as Seth reached down to pull her shirt up over head and proceeded to work on her shoulders, leaving trails of kisses on her neck and upper back. "Seth…" she murmured as he popped the clasps of her bra open and slid the straps down her arms. "Shh...let me show you how much I fucking love you gorgeous" he whispered nipping at her earlobe.

He hopped to his feet quickly and removed his shirt and pants before kneeling back down to his fiancee. Cupping Chloe's face in his hands, Seth crashed his lips down against hers pushing her back to lay on flat on top of the soft and furry rug. Settling himself between her legs, Seth ravaged her lips with feverish kisses as their tongues explored the confines of each other's mouths.

"Mmm...right here?" Chloe mumbled against his lips as she felt Seth pick the button on her pants. "Hell yeah...you know this has always been on my secret list" he grinned before stealing another kiss from her. He pulled back drawing a whine from Chloe while he tugged her pants down and off of her legs.

"Blue lace… me likey" Seth growled, raising his eyebrows as he palmed the soft flesh of her thighs. Her breath hitched the more Seth's hands roamed her body. He bit his lip as his cock grew heavy in his boxers.

"Forgive me for this gorgeous" he smirked, sliding a finger underneath the delicate fabric of her blue lace panties. "You better not…" she said through gritted teeth but it was too late as Seth ripped her dainty underwear away from her.

"Seth Rollins!" Chloe squealed, making him chuckle. "Sorry babe, I'll buy you a new pair but I had to get to this…" he groaned, palming her warm mound as he ran his fingers between her wet folds. She gasped as he pinched and circled her clit lightly between his thumb and middle finger. Her hips rose to meet his hand and Seth slipped two fingers into her wetness.

As he moved his fingers in and out of her aching core, he leaned down taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. Chloe moaned clutching at the bearskin rug beneath her when Seth increased his pace. His fingers glided effortlessly in and out of her body as she rocked her hips to meet the thrust of his hand. He released her hardened bud with a popping sound before kissing her deeply.

Seth withdrew his fingers from her wet core getting a disgruntled sigh from Chloe in the process. He stood up and kicked off his boxers before rejoining her on the floor. "I love you…" he mumbled, laying down next to her. "Now I want you to sit on my face…" Seth groaned. "Wha...what?" Chloe stuttered, looking at him.

"You heard me… I want that pretty little pussy in my face, right now little girl" he snarled, licking his lips. She gasped as she got up on her knees and inched her way over to Seth. "Where do you want me?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Easy...69" he replied swiftly. She swung her leg over and straddled Seth's face as she leaned down and traced her tongue lightly over his throbbing length.

* * *

She continued to let her tongue graze over Seth's towering erection as his fingers slid through her folds. Growing ever so frustrated, Seth smacked her ass hard making her yelp.

"Don't fucking tease me, Chloe...suck my cock and do it right!" he sneered, palming her ass cheek roughly as she wrapped her lips around his length. She took his cock as far down her throat as she could stand before drawing back and licking up the beads of precum at the tip of his dick.

"That's a good little girl...suck that fucking cock, Chloe!" he groaned, smacking both her cheeks with his hands and spreading them apart. She whimpered around his length as her head bobbed up and down at a brisk pace. He held her cheeks open and pressed his tongue heavily against her clit pulling the swollen nub between his lips.

Chloe moaned and groaned as Seth's cock hit the back of her throat with each thrust of his hips. She pulled up and gasped sharply when Seth's tongue plunged into her center. Instinctively she began to bounce on his face. Her walls started to clench around his tongue and Seth pulled away quickly.

"Baby…" she whined.

"Oh hell no, I didn't say you could cum yet. And who gave you permission to stop?" he asked through gritted teeth. He smacked her already reddened once more before pushing her back down. Chloe eagerly took Seth into her mouth once more and resumed bobbing her head up and down his length quickly. "Yeah that cock taste good baby?" he asked, rubbing a hand over one of her cheeks.

"Yea…" she mumbled around his cock. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to speak with a full mouth?" he huffed smacking her ass again. Chloe didn't want to admit it but Seth spanking her had always been a fantasy of hers. She would purposely slow down just to get him to hit her ass again with his hands.

She kept her rhythm of sucking long and slow but couldn't help herself as Seth's fingers invaded her wetness. "Fuck…" she gasped before taking his length back into her hungry mouth. "Sweet little pussy…" he murmured against her clit while hooking his fingers into her body hitting her g-spot. Her legs started to tremble as her walls clenched around his fingers.

"Aww you gonna cum for me, Chloe? You gonna give me that fucking cum little girl…" Seth hissed as he felt Chloe continue to deepthroat his cock. If he didn't stop her soon enough he would blow his load deep in the back of her throat but before he could stop her, he still had another task at hand. He pressed his thumb into her clit and moved his fingers rapidly in and out of her wetness until finally…

"Oh shit…" Chloe screamed releasing Seth's cock from her mouth as her juices coated his fingers. "Fuck yeah…" he smiled, pulling his fingers away from her core and licking them clean. He dipped his tongue inside her folds and lapped up her sweet nectar. Once he had his fill he gave Chloe one last smack on the butt sliding from underneath her.

* * *

Seth trailed feather kisses down Chloe's spine as his heavy erection poked at her wet entrance from behind. He gently rubbed her backside as he gripped the base of his cock and slowly began to plunge himself deep inside her tunnel.

"Oh God...yes…" she panted clutching at the rug below. Seth's thrusts were fast and uncoordinated as he dug his fingertips into her sides. With so much pent up tension there was no way he would last in that position.

Chloe met each one of his thrust by forcing her hips back into Seth's body. He kneaded one of her breasts as he continued to pound into her wetness. "I love this little tight pussy…" he groaned, snaking a hand between her thighs and rubbing her clit in circles.

"Harder…" she growled back at Seth who found her dominant side even more arousing. "What was that...what do you want?" he teased, pulling out of her partially. "I said harder…" Chloe grunted. "Still didn't quite…" he trailed off.

"I said fuck me harder you selfish asshole!" she snapped with a demanding tone. "If that's what you want baby…" he smirked, ramming his stiff cock back into her body making her shiver. "Yes! Right there…oh God right there…" she cried out biting her lip.

A few moments later Seth's length was covered in Chloe's juices. He pulled her arms behind her back to give himself more leverage as he plowed through her pulsating walls. "I'm gonna cum Chloe…fuck I'm gonna cum" he panted, thrusting into her slick center. His abs grew tight and that all too familiar burning sensation rose through the pit of stomach.

"Please…" Chloe begged as she mustered up the strength to grip his length one last time. "Shit…" Seth groaned while his hot creamy load coated her inner walls. He gave a few more thrusts as Chloe's core milked him for everything he had. Gently he released her arms and gave her soft tap on the ass before pulling out completely and collapsing to the bearskin rug below.

Seth's chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. He sat up briefly to pull a blanket and a few pillows off the couch before covering Chloe and himself with it. After tossing a pillow behind his head, he pulled an already sleeping Chloe onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her. The flames from the fireplace were burning low but it was just enough to keep them nice and warm. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was well after midnight.

Chloe nuzzled her face into Seth's chest as soft snores escaped her. "Valentine's Day well spent…" Seth sighed, kissing her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

_**Hope everyone had a lovely Valentine's Day! Thank you for reading! :) **_


End file.
